


Buisness as Usual

by KeywordKumquat



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Izaya is trash, M/M, Seme Izaya, Seme Shizuo, Shizuo wants to kill Izaya, Smut, Uke izaya, aka Namie is a wierdo and likes to watch, business as usual for Izaya, but not really, i'm trash, minor exhibitionism, plot what plot kind of, the OCs don't even have names, they're so unimportant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 17:59:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6576769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeywordKumquat/pseuds/KeywordKumquat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izaya is handling his business of controlling people as usual when Shizuo shows up to kill him. The fight doesn't quite go as planned.<br/>Izaya and a client in first chapter, Shizuo in the second. Maybe there'll be an epilogue. Who knows?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izaya takes his job very seriously. He doesn't lie to his clients, but there really wasn't another woman for her to be worried about. A man, however...

The doorbell for the luxurious apartment and office rang. "Namie, would you mind showing our guest in?" came the happily psychotic man from his board game of mismatched pieces. As his secretary, she obliged with only a slight scowl over her shoulder.  
Once she reached the door, her pleasant and professional expression was firmly in place. Opening the door, she greeted the obviously distraught woman who looked like she belonged in a suburb and not the apartment of a dangerous information broker, but it really wasn't Namie's place to question. They walked to the elevator and rode up in silence. Namie opened the door to the apartment and held it for the woman reviving a small bow in silent gratitude. After firmly closing it behind them, she went off to the upper level overlooking the living room space to continue her work, leaving the woman alone.  
"Welcome! Welcome. I've been expecting you. Please. Come on in and sit down." He guided her cal my to the couch and sat opposite.  
"As I'm sure you know, my name is Izaya Orihara. It seems you think I can help you with a problem you've been having, am I correct?"  
The woman, though shaken by the sense that somehow the man in front of her knew everything, explained her problem. The meeting was relatively short, ending with Izaya assuring her that he would continue to watch for more information, but that there was nothing to worry about according to all of his sources.  
"Is it true?" Namie asked as soon as the door had shut and the woman was gone.  
"Hmm? Is what true?" Izaya nonchalantly hummed as he walked over to count his pay.  
"You said there was no other woman. You seemed completely sure. Was that true?"  
"Oh that." He waved his hand dismissively, "It's true that there's no other woman, but her husband has definitely been cheating on her." He continued right through the shocked question starting from his secretary. "I'm fairly certain her husband is too busy to cheat on her with a woman as well."  
Just as she was about to ask what he meant, the door rang again. It was after work hours, and she hadn't heard anything about another client today, but before she was able to question, "Please let our guest in, wouldn't you, Namie? Oh. And do make yourself scarce once he's up here." The wicked twinkle in his eye unnerved her, but she wasn't about to show it. Turning on her heel she went to go let whomever in.  
She escorted the muscular gentleman up the in the elevator. He was incredibly attractive, but not in a new face kind of way. Like someone who had seen things. Perhaps he'd been married and lost his wife or served in the military she wondered.  
Once inside, she bowed and went back to work, but somewhere not visible from the main area of the apartment.  
"Hello again." The rhythmic swing of Izaya's voice was odd. Obviously he knew this man, but this way Namie's first time seeing him.  
There was some quiet discussion and it all sounded like an average business discussion with her boss until she heard a bang. She peeked out to ensure nothing had been broken and was surprised to see the large, strong stranger slammed against the wall with Izaya's knee between his legs and tongue down his throat.  
She stifled her gasp, but it didn't break Izaya's concentration. He was biting the man's mouth violently and snaking hands under the tight tshirt in front of him. Namie knew she should "make herself scarce" but she couldn't seem to look away from such an unexpected scene.  
\----  
He felt Namie's eyes on his back shortly after he slammed the man into the wall, but what he didn't expect is that she continued to watch. He wasn't particularly opposed as he was toying with the man's emotions. His wife caught on quicker than expected, but Izaya had plans to watch their worlds collapse. With his clearance in the military, her knowledge of her company, and their child's involvement in the blue squares before they disbanded, Izaya was really having fun with this family.  
He slid his hands up under the tight tshirt in front of him and whipped it to the flirt once it cleared his head. He made quick work of the man's pants as well. He didn't realize how long it has been until now. His toy was rock hard and leaking through his boxer briefs already. Izaya pulled his mouth away, pleased as the man tried to follow him, and gave a questioning look while grabbing the man's ass.  
All he got in response was a hurried nod, but they'd done this enough that he needed nothing more. Izaya dropped his coat and slid off his own shirt as he turned and pushed the man onto the desk nearest to them. Luckily it wasn't Izaya's desk that is covered in computers, but one of Namie's where she often did paperwork. He only had to throw two folders off for it to be totally clear, and he did so slightly more dramatically than necessary. Namie was still watching after all. Once he had slid his pants down, happy he had decide to go commando today, he bent the man over the desk and wasted no time slamming into his ass.  
As gathered by the nod earlier, the man had stretched himself enough before he came, so Izaya didn't have to dilly dally.  
He didn't. Slamming into the hips in front of him, the desk shook and slid forward occasionally. Izaya's hand found their way to his body, one to the man's short hair and the other to his hip. He dug his fingers into the hip and held it in place while he slammed the man's head into the wooden tabletop. The man below struggled, but it was too late for any of that. Izaya pulled back until he almost slid completely out and slammed back in as hard as he could. The moans, squelching, and slapping sounds filled the apartment. Even if Namie hadn't been watching the whole time, she would know exactly what was happening on the desk.  
The man's shouts were getting louder as Izaya tried to find the best angle for his own pleasure. Just as he was settling into one angle, he felt the heat constrict around his cock. The spasming below him confirmed his suspicions that the man had reached orgasm off of only his cock in record time.  
"Shit" Izaya cursed as he tried to get to his climax before it was too late. It didn't work. Before he knew it, he was slamming into a limp body. There was no way he was going to get off like this. "You piece of garbage," he scolded as he pulled out quickly. "Didn't even get me off. You're not even as good as my fist anymore." He threw the man from the desk and leaned against it trying to decide if he wanted to try and get off himself now.  
"Wait," came a raw voice as the disappointment of a man crawled over.  
"What is it now? I got you off already." Izaya was cut off by the feeling of lips around his erection. He wasn't totally hard anymore, but this definitely helped. "Oh. I see. You really want to be my little butch today, huh?" He mocked as his hands found purchase on the head below him. "Alright then. Let's see if you can make it up to me." It was obvious that this was the first cock the man had had in his mouth. He wasn't very good. Izaya started to get frustrated, so he took matters into his own hands. Soon he was ramming into the back of the man's throat with vigor. In his building pleasure he started bragging to the man on his knees below him. "It obvious how godlike I am in your life like this. I have control. You make decisions but ultimately they're mine to make." He was laughing as he slammed his dick down his throat. The man kept half choking and the muscles of his throat squeezing felt wonderful. "You know your wife was here earlier." Izaya continued noting the new feeling of the man trying to talk around his length, "she seems to think that you're cheating on her. I wonder why that could be." He punctuated the last sentence with particularly violent snaps of his hips.  
The concerned attempt at speech vibrated around his dick and it was amazing. "I assured her that there's no other woman, but maybe I should drop you if you can't keep a secret. When I found you in that bar way back, I thought, 'yeah. X-military can keep a secret from his wife. It'll be easy.' But apparently I was wrong. That or you don't love what I do for you as much as you say." The man, though getting destroyed by the cock in his throat, desperately tried to suck and even reached up to grab Izaya's balls. He obviously didn't want this to end.  
Izaya was finally close. He stopped talking, savoring the feel of Namie's watch and the mouth around him. With a few final thrusts, he came in the man's mouth. He pulled out halfway through and continued his orgasm all over the wrecked man's face.  
Watching him collect himself as Izaya pulled on his pants and jacket, not bothering with his shirt, he added "wash your face in the bathroom then head out." His tone wasn't gentle or harsh as he watched the man, face covered in tears and cum gather himself up and stumble to the bathroom.  
Izaya turned his gaze up to where he knew Namie was watching and added "Since apparently you aren't getting any work done, why don't you head home for today after you walk him out." He heard a quiet sharp intake of breath. Of course he knew that she watched. It was obvious.  
Once Izaya was alone, he got some work done on the chat room. The dollars' website blog mentioned someone very angry heading towards Izaya's building.  
Oh goody.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shizuo shows up ready to kill Izaya, but Izaya had a long day and has other plans.

"IIIZZZZAAAAAAYYAAAAAAAAAAA!"  
Izaya stepped out into the view of the enraged blond man in his normal bartender outfit.  
"What is it Shizu-chan?" He asked casually.  
"I'm going to kill you!" He shouted grabbing for a nearby sign.  
"Oh? And what did I do to deserve this?" Izaya leaned against a tree.  
"I'm angry," came the returning growl.  
"Everyone can see that, silly. Now listen, I've had a long night. What if we take a raincheck on trying to kill each other?" The sign breaking the tree in half as Izaya jumped onto the swinging metal bar answered him well.  
Izaya pulled out his knife, but ran into his building instead of attacking.  
Confused, Shizuo discarded the stop sign and chased after the flea.  
When he entered the apartment, he didn't see Izaya, so he was instantly on alert. That's when a hand reached out and turned his head, his lips meeting another smooth set.  
Shizuo swung the door shut behind him with his foot as he took over the kiss. Honestly, it was just as violent and powerful as any other time he was trying to kill Izaya, but neither of them were sure that was the goal as the walked deeper into the apartment still locked together. Izaya slid a pice on his game board as the walked by.  
Shizuo obviously was not please with the lack of attention he got as Izaya had moved the piece into place. He lifted the smaller man, just realizing that he wasn't wearing a shirt under his soft coat, and abandoned his mission of reaching the bedroom. Instead, he threw Izaya onto the couch and began licking and biting at his neck and ears.  
Izaya moaned at the attention and tilted his chin to give more access. Taking a stranger was alright, but having Shizuo above him was amazing. He slowly began untucking and unbuttoning Shizuo's shirt. The bow tie and vest fell away as well. Soon Izaya's hands were exploring the expanse of scarred skin pulled taught against powerful muscles before him. Shizuo had left a trail of bites and hickies to his current spot over Izaya's nipple.  
He licked around it and pulled it into his mouth ducking hard. Izaya nearly screamed in pleasure. Shizuo chuckled above him. "I guess I can destroy you like this tonight."  
Izaya was shaking and breathing heavily between moans as Shizuo licked, bit, and ran his hands over every inch of his body. When his tongue reached below his belly button, it swiped under the waistband of his pants humming in pleasure. Izaya pulled his head up to latch his mouth onto the other's as he reached to undo the taller man's belt. Shizuo made quick work of the front of Izaya's pants at the same time. His chuckle shook Izaya below him. "Nothing underneath? We're you planning this, you damn flea?" His tone held none of its regular animosity only amusement. "I can't say I'm disappointed." He ended by reaching in and wrapping a hand around the painfully hard dick. Izaya's hands stilled as his mind went blank. He was filled with the sensation of Shizuo's huge hand around him. The tight ass and virgin throat earlier paled in comparison to just his hand. Shizuo was enjoying this too.  
He pulled Izaya's pants off and slid his arms out of the sleeves of his coat, leaving it to lay beneath him on the couch. Izaya was starting to regain his breath now that the incredible and massive hand was no longer around him. He undid the belt and pants the rest of the way, "Shizu-chan," he taunted, "I'm not the only one to go free today it seems." He slid the pants off of Shizuo's body loving the way his hips looked. He was honestly a little shocked that the other went without underwear and suddenly all of their past fights seemed a little sexier. Maybe he did this normally. Oh shit did Izaya want to know. He didn't get a chance to ask though as the outrageously massive erection he had just freed slid against his own. He shuddered and moaned so loudly he was sure his neighbors would've been gone had they not all left their surrounding offices for the night. The feeling of Shizuo's cock sliding against his own was otherworldly.  
Suddenly 3 fingers were shoved into his mouth. He tried to shift enough to get away and question, but it just caused movement between their erections and his mouth opened in a moan. Shizuo fingerfucked his mouth until he determined it was good enough to continue. Izaya was lost in thoughts of how good it would feel to have that dick in his mouth instead of just long fingers. Fingers that were now circling his hole and prodding inside. He tightened instinctively until he felt Shizuo shushing and kissing behind his ear. The intrusion started to feel pleasant and that's when a second finger was added. They twisted and scissored inside of him. Finally a third was added. Izaya was a moaning mess and Shizuo seemed to be enjoying his work, focus on his fingers sliding into and out of the smaller man's ass.  
Izaya weakly grabbed for a shoulder above him, "can't... Wait... Just... Please...." Is all that he could get out between pants and moans. He whined as the fingers left him empty, but then he felt the head of the biggest dick he'd ever seen press against him. He adjusted the angle of his hips so it would be easier, but the sheer size was difficult. Finally it started to slide in. Izaya thought he could never feel more full, but it just kept coming. Finally he felt The flat of Shizuo's pelvis hit his ass. They were both panting and trying to adjust. Finally Izaya wrapped his legs around Shizuo's hips. The larger man pulled back slightly and pushed back in tearing a moan from the man sprawled below him. "You're so.... Tight." He panted. "So... Damn... Good."  
Izaya felt pride well inside him. He liked being told he was good or impressive. Hearing it from the man constantly trying to kill you, was wonderful.  
After the next, more confident thrust, Izaya added "didn't know anyone... Was that big.... It's incredible..." Seeming to like the praise, Shizuo ground his hips into the body below him.  
From then he started to thrust in and out more regularly. Neither of them kept track of who's moans they were hearing anymore. He pulled out until just the very tip was still in and slammed back with all his might. He nearly broke a bone of poor Izaya, but neither cared as they sped up and sounds of skin hitting skin filled the room. Shizuo took Izaya's mouth again and started licking at anything he could while he jarred the smaller man with his thrusts. "Shizu-chan... I'm..." Izaya started, but was cut off by a moan as Shizuo hit something really good. "Oh yes. Do that again!" He almost screamed as he saw stars. Chuckling, Shizuo continued to abuse the spot and made Izaya go crazy.  
It didn't take long for Izaya's entire body to tense. Their mouths met as he came between them. Shizuo wrapped his hand around the spasming cock and pumped as he watched Izaya orgasm. He couldn't take it anymore as his muscles contracted around him. Shizuo came hard into Izaya grunting out his name and yanking on his cock.  
They collapsed, sticky and spent on the couch, Shizuo's cock still buried deep inside of Izaya. He started to pull out, but the legs around his waist tightened. "Not yet." Came the dreamy voice of his rival. "I want you in me."  
Shizuo's cock twitched at the words. They rested, snuggled into each other, cock still inside Izaya for a while, but the dried cum was starting to be unpleasant.  
Somehow Shizuo gathered up Izaya and lifted him off of the couch still buried in him. Izaya wrapped peacefully around him stated to lick at his neck and squeeze the muscles in his ass.  
Shizuo was half hard by the time he got the water running in the shower.


End file.
